Solo entre Chicas
by o.OGraceO.o
Summary: Una historia de amor que ocurre despues de la llegada de sasuke a konoha! Lo que pasa por las mentes de nuestras chicas de Konoha ..mal summary dejen reviews!


**Solo entre chicas**

Autor: .o

**Sumary: **_todo lo que pasa por las mentes de nuestras chicas de konoha _

Los personajes de naruto no me pertencen lamentablemnte u.u xk si fuesen míos dios sabe que pasaria xD

**Observaciones xD:**

**1.- *lo que siente el personaje***

**2.-(notas de la atora )**

**3.- -lo que hace el personaje-**

**CAPITULO I:**** Aún me amas?**.

Se encontraba un joven no aparentaba tener menos de 22 años, ojos negros y cabello igual de oscuro con algunos reflejos azules, de buen cuerpo y contextura física saltando entre los arboles con gran velocidad; Sasuke Uchinha se encaminaba hacia la aldea de Konoha para poder lograr su segundo objetivo ya que el primero ya estaba realizado…

*****************

En el centro comercial de Konoha, cierta pelirosa se encontraba junto a su mejor amiga visitando una de las famosas tiendas de aquel centro

Sakura: Cerda mira este es hermoso-cogiendo un bello vestido color negro-

Ino: woow-*impresionada*-es…perfecto!

Sakura: Te apuesto que cundo shikamaru-kun lo vea a que se te cae de espaldas

Ino: tu crees??

Sakura: Claro!

Sakura : Qué pasa?- preguntó Sakura después de ver que su amiga no tuvo la reaccion esperada mas bien opto por una postura triste

Ino: …¿estas segura de que me lo pedirá hoy?

Sakura: Cerda, que cosas dices se nota que Shikamaru esta muerto por ti … se lo ve a metros

Ino: Si… solo que qué crees que pasaria se no m lo pide-*con ojos llorosos*-yo que oy a hacer y con el bebe que viene

Sakura: Ino… el todavía no lo sabe?

Ino: No sakura, tengo miedo que no me ame lo suficiente como para quedarse junto a mí y a mi bebe o que se case conmigo por compromiso

Sakura:-abrazandola-No te preocupes eso nunca va a pasar, ademas aquí estamos yo y las chicas y nunca te dejaremos

Ino: Gracias -*mas animada *-frentuda vamos a mi casa

Sakura: no cerda tengo unos asuntitos que atender ..te llamo??

Ino: OK bye frontuda

Sakura: bye * de la ke me salve u.u*

******EN CASA DE SAKURA******

Sakura en todo este iempo habia cambiado mucho… ya no era aquella niña sin curvas ahora era una de las mujeres más hermosas de la aldea, aún conservaba su cabello rosa heredado de su madre… oviamente ya gaduada en medicina vive en un departamento en el centro de konoha.

Sakura: Pobre Ino…*kyaa compadeciéndome de ino?*..ese

bebe que viene uff espero que Shikamaru-kun se lo pida hoy…bueno mejor me doy un baño

Sakura salia del baño con una toalla que cubria estrictamente lo necesario…cuando de pronto observa por la ventana un par de ojos rojos que la miran fijamente

-Qué haces aca?- Le pregunto Sakura al muchacho portador del sharingan mientras que por dentro esta sentia que todas sus defensas se desmoraban

Sasuke: veo que has cambiado…sakura

Sakura: Ya basta sasuke…. Que quieres?- sakura retocedio unos cuantos pasos ya que Sasuke se comenzaba a hacercae

Sasuke: por que te alejas Sakura - desactivando el sharingan – ahora me tienes miedo??

Sakura: eso ya quisieras Sasuke …. Y dime de una buena vez que quieres

Sasuke: me gustabas mas cuando decias sasuke-kun… y quiero…- derrepente en un rapido movimiento sujero a sakura de la cintura atrallendolo hacia si

Sakura: Sasuke ..que mierda haces ¡! Dejamee- sakura comenzo a moverse inentando golpearlo, pero en otro movimiento sasuke sujeto su rostro y le implanto un beso, al principio el beso fue fuerte y sakura se resistia pero luego comenzo a corresponderle y sasuke aprovecho para profundizar el beso y sakura paso sus brazos por el cuello del pelinegro hasta que…PLAF!!

Sakura: QUE TE PASA???!! – sí sakura le do una cacheta y se alejo del Uchiha

Sasuke: no nieges que no te gusto…sakura en verdad yo venia a hacerte un pregunta

Sakura: engrido… dime de una ves..

Sasuke: sakura..aún me amas??

************************************FIN CAP I***********************************************

**Notas de la autora: kyaaaaa!!!.. después de una decada tipeo mi fic xD…(S****akura: que ya lo tenias antes …) claro solo que cada ves que lo leia se me ocurrian cosas nuevas!! … y por el colegio no pude tipear **

**subire el proximo capitulo dependiendo de los reviews!! sii xD**

**Se aceptan criticas constructivas quejas ****sugerencian .. pero xfa sean suaves conmigo es mi primer sasu/saku**

**Bueno**

**Bye**

**Espero que les aia gustado xD**


End file.
